Sacrifice
by Twi-Hoster Girl
Summary: It all started when the voice in my head tricked me into running into the hands of the enemy. You have NO idea how drastically they changed me. I'm scared that my flock won't even recognize me...That is, if they don't kill me first.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm actually a girl...so yeah. I don't really think I'm James Patterson...**

**

* * *

**

**1**

**Breached**

_Looks like we're on our own again…_

Okay, ever since Mr. Chuey-Chu _kidnapped _my _mother, _he was officially added to the list of "people who's asses seriously need to be kicked." I'm not exaggerating; I actually have the list.

1. Dr. Spectacular A.K.A. Brigid Dyer

2. Chuey-Chu A.K.A. Mr. Chu

3. Fake Mom A.K.A Marian Janssen

4. Ter Crap A.K.A Ter Borcht

5. Jeb A.K.A. Loser.

Jeb's not really my enemy anymore, but he _stole _the last piece of pizza yesterday and it _clearly _had my name written on it, so I'm still mad at him for that!

Anyway, things have been kinda calm so far. The bad news is that we're on our own again. I told Fang that I felt like I was carrying too much (you know, my sack of people that I have to take care of and never let anything bad happen to them) and he suggested that we go back to just being the Flock and nothing more than just the Flock. There was one problem though…

Total didn't come with us.

Apparently he's all crazy about that girl dog, what was her name again…Akila? Yeah, that's it. When we told him that she couldn't come with us, he said he'd rather just stay with her. He said he's sorry, but he can't live without his soul mate.

Nice speech, dog mutant.

So, many tears were shed, blah, blah, blah. Anyway, we're currently above…

"Fang, where are we again!?" I asked as I turned to my right flank. There he was, looking like a god of death with his pitch black wings and his onyx eyes…Sorry, about that. That was just a little bird kid poetry for ya.

"…I think we're in West…Virginia!? I'm not sure, but I know we're somewhere in the east location…" Fang said, as he looked at me through the corner of his eye.

"We exited West Virginia a longgggg time ago!" I heard little Angel shout. We were kinda in a hurry so, as you can tell, the wind was screaming at us 'cause we were going too fast…So if we wanted to have a conversation, we'd have to shout. "We're in Allentown, Pennsylvania!"

"And how do you know this again!?" I shouted. I seriously did not know how little Angel does it.

_Did you forget I read minds, Max? I can hear those people on the highway say "Okay, we're in Allentown, Pennsylvania, now!"_

Oh yeah. I forgot that. You guys should be all up to speed right? We're the bird-kid mutants: Max (me), Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gassy, and Angel. I'm not gonna bother explaining, so if you're lost that probably means you gotta go read the books again. Or read them for the first time. Heck, I don't know what you read!

So, the reason we're on the east side of the country is because we're on our way to Chuey-Chuey's headquarters in Tokyo, Japan. From the information I gathered from Dr. Spectacular (I enjoyed that _very _much), Chuey-Chuey's planning on using this extreme atomic bomb to blow up the world or something. No, wait, I think he meant to carry a super-virus around the world so everyone would die, but only the people who knew in advance would survive. What an idiot!

Did he really think we weren't going to do anything about that?

And now we're on our way to New York, so that we can get on a plane towards Tokyo-O. And why haven't we told any adults about this? Because we're cool like that!

"Maaxx! We've been flying for seven hours straiiight! Can't we, like, take a break or something!? I really, really, really, want to use the little girls room, so we gotta pull over!! And I am sooo hungry!!! I want some fried chicken; can we go to KFC!? Pretty, pretty _pleaseeeeeee!? _We can get that new Kentucky _Grilled _Chicken--Hey, if they make grilled chicken now, then shouldn't they change the name to KGC!? But then people would be all like 'Dude, where's the KFC?' and then the other dude would be like, 'Dude, it's called KGC now. That name sounds gay, let's just go to subway.' Hey, that rhymed! I am brilliant! I'm brilliant, aren't I Max?" I heard Nudge yap.

"No, you definitely are _not! _But you sure are, the heck annoying!" Iggy shouted at her as he rubbed his temple. Apparently, the blind bird was getting a headache.

"What!? I'm _not _annoying! Max, I'm not annoying, right!? I'm brilliant, right!?" Nudge shouted, as she started pouting again.

"Of course you're brilliant, Nudge. Now please do us a favor and shut up?" I said, as I continued facing forward.

"Fine…but can we take a break?" Nudge asked, a bit more quietly.

"Max…, I kinda want to take a break too," Angel said as she looked at me with those _beady _eyes.

I sighed. "20 more minutes and we take a break, I promise," I said, a little ashamed we hadn't gotten farther. I was even more ashamed when I heard the cheering of the Flock, minus Fang.

Fang was currently giving me one of those intense looks, then he leaned closer to me and whispered, "It's okay. We'll still get there soon, but we won't really make a difference if we show up to Chuey-Face all tired-looking. We should rest."

I smiled a bit as I whispered back, "Okay…"

"But in twenty minutes, remember!" I shouted to the flock.

I'm pretty sure I was going to start daydreaming about Fang, again, when I heard someone invading the privacy of my mind. And it wasn't Angel.

_Max? Can you hear me? _said "the Voice." And I _still _have no idea as to who the voice belongs to. It was always impossible to tell.

_Of course I hear you, Voice. You're inside my head, _I replied, a little irritated.

_Max, I want you to get back to your home. Go back to Dr. Martinez and Jeb._

_What!? Why? I'm on a little important job, in case you didn't know…_

_It doesn't matter. Something bad happened, just now and I need you to get home immediately! And please beware of--_

The line cut.

* * *

"And please beware of--" Jeb's voice echoed into his little headpiece. _Damn it! I'm too late! _

He slammed his hand on the table he was sitting at, with a ferocious glare on his face. He glared at that little "important note" on his computer screen. It informed him that someone had breached into the file "MAX-0110647." That file was Max's mind.

Someone had hacked into Max's mind. They could lead her anywhere, now. They could make her believe anything; hear anything; _see _anything.

Max was one of the strongest weapons he had ever created. And she was in the hands of a stranger.

* * *

_Beware of what? _I asked, just as an aching pain entered my head.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as my hands flew to my temples. _Damn it, what the flip is going on!? _

This pain was even worse than the pain I had felt when the voice first got inside my head and I had ended up falling. Only this time, my wings were still in tact.

_OR NOT!!! _I shouted, as I felt myself plummeting to the ground…_fast. _

_Oh God, so __**now **__what did I do, that deserved me to die!? And Voice, you mind telling me what the flock is going ONNNNN!!! _I shouted as I gripped my head so hard, I thought it was actually going to pop.

"AHHHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!" I screamed. I opened my eyes and found myself about five feet from touching the ground. And just like that, someone had swooped me up and prevented me from suffering a horrible, horrible death. Someone with _dark _wings.

Fang.

As happy as I was knowing that I wasn't going to die, I was still suffering in pain, you know! Fang set me down on the ground.

"MAX!! TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!!" Fang shouted, a little out of character-like for him.

"Fang…it hurts!" I said as I tried to squeeze the living flesh out of my head, just to make the pain go away! I immediately removed one hand off my head and searched for Fang's hand. He handed it to me, himself.

I was grinding my teeth now, squeezing all the blood out of Fang's hand, and hitting my head now. _Voice, can't you make this pain go away!?_

_Of course I can, Max. But I don't really feel like it._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: So what'd you think?? This was my first Maxy Ride story, so I'd say it was pretty suckish! Please, please, please tell me what you thought! Even if it sucked, at least let me know, 'cause if I don't get reviews, I lose motivation and my chapters get all suckish and I end up dropping the story. R & R, people and I'll update. **


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Illusions **

_You. Make. Pain. Go. NOW, _I said to my absurd Voice, who was in some serious trouble!

And just like that it was gone. My hand sunk to the ground as the pain went away. But, wait a second! Did my pain just _go _away because my voice commanded it to!? Could that possibly be the reason!?

No. The real reason the pain went away was because I fainted. Yes, me, The Great Max, fainted. Oh, brother…

* * *

I opened my eyes to darkness. Huh, that's weird. I could've sworn it was daytime when I fainted…How long have I been knocked out!?

My eyebrows crumpled when I felt a strange…_sensation._ My head…it just…_wanted _to turn to the right.

Without me knowing, I jumped to my feet and did a quick 360. _Um…It kinda seems like I'm not making the decisions here…_

All of a sudden, that weird feeling was just…_erased _from my mind; for some reason, I had to focus on the matter at hand. This darkness seemed a little…eerie.

"Hey, Fang! Where are you guys!?" I shouted, as my eyes scanned the area. It looked like I was in…a misty forest?

"Fang!!" I shouted, getting a little worried. "Come _out_!!" Silence. _Oh, God, did something happen to them while I fainted for mysterious reasons!? Answer me, God!!_

_Well, I'm not God, but maybe I could help you, _replied my always-tardy Voice.

"Damn you, Voice! Why didn't you show up sooner!? You mind telling me how long I've been knocked out!?" I shouted in a tense fighting position.

I was about to fly and get the heck out of there, but something…_kept _me on the ground. My feet just…wouldn't _move._ I tried itching them off the ground to no avail. _Damn it!_

_Actually Max, you haven't been knocked out that long. Only a few minutes. _

"What the flock!! What do you mean I've only been knocked out for a few minutes!? It's nighttime!!" I shouted angrily.

Ugh, I feel so…_stiff._ And I had another one of those odd sensations…This time in my shoulders…I wanted to look down, but I…_couldn't_? My eyes were fixed on the dark forest…

"…_Voice…" _I hissed out quietly. _And now it was getting hard to __**speak**__!? "_Tell me…what's going… on…now…"

My eyes were twitching and my shoulders were starting to hurt now. _DAMN IT!! WHY CAN'T I MOVE!? I CAN'T EVEN MOVE MY FLOCKING EYES!!!_

I heard the voice sigh. _Max…stop shouting. Instead of talking to me, you should be chasing after a certain bird kid..._

My left eye twitched. That was about all the movement I could manage.

_What…do you mean? _I said, just as someone with dark hair ran past me…as if Ihe didn't see me here. I tried to say something to stop him, but I couldn't do _anything!! _

I watched helplessly as Fang extended his wings and started to fly away. But he didn't get far; I heard a gun being fired. Several times…

You have no idea how horrible it was for me--to watch my Fang falling out of the sky…to watch the blood pool around his lifeless body…to watch the hundreds of M-Geeks slowly surround him…

"NO!!!!" I screamed, as I finally broke free from the utter stillness. I felt hot tears pour down, as I ran towards the M-Geeks with bloodlust in my eyes.

One of the M-Geeks---the leader, I presume, because he was taller than the others---saw me charging.

And so, he bared out a set of silver wings, threw Fang over his back, and flew off at an incredible speed.

"I CAN DO THAT, TOO!!" I shouted, as I nearly took off to chase the mechanical dork down. I _nearly _took off.

But it would be too _easy_ to catch a mechanically advanced piece of crap, right!? Someone _had _to make me immobile, right!? That way it would be so _fair!! _

Aw, there goes _another _one of those weird feelings---the feeling that I can't freaking move! And of _course,_ this allowed someone to mess with my functions and make my right foot snap up on its' own accord, and then snap back down.

As always, the thought was quickly erased from my mind. _So…what was I doing just now?_

_Max! Hurry, they're getting away! _shouted my _ever_-so helpful Voice.

I quickly looked at the sky to find the M-Geek that carried Fang was nearly out of sight.

"Oh, no, you DON'T!!" I shouted, as I sprouted my wings--fourteen feet wide--and chased after him with a bloodlust.

My bird-kid intuition should be telling me that this is a trap. And yes, even if all my functions were messing up and flying everywhere, my intuition was still working.

Even though I felt a trap was coming, why was I still flying?

Oh, right. Because I wasn't in control of any of my movements or decisions.

_Oh, ho, whoever was doing this to me soooo needs an ass-kicking, _I thought to myself, as I continued to fly into my trap, designed _especially _for me!!

* * *

Fang's POV

_Damn it, what just happened to Max? _I thought to myself, as I sat down next to an unconscious version of Max. _She was in __**so**__ much pain, too… _

I just sat there, trying to ignore the Flocks' anxious stares. It had been only a few minutes ago that she had fainted…and now she had opened her eyes.

My eyes widened a bit when I noticed that she wasn't in pain anymore. But she did look worried…

I placed my hand on her cheek and turned her to face me. "Max…you're not in pain anymore, right?" I asked softly.

Strangely, she didn't answer me. Her eyebrows just crumpled; her eyes weren't even looking at me.

"Max?" I asked.

All of a sudden, she jumped to her feet and did her usual 360. _Wait, what was going on? Max…?_

I heard someone intruding in my mind. _Um…Fang…? _

_What is it, Angel? _I said as I slowly got to my feet. Max looked…tense?

"Hey, Fang! Where are you guys!?" Max shouted as she kept looking around and around.

_I'm reading Max's mind right now…I think she's under an illusion or something--- _

_WHAT!? _I shouted, as I quickly looked at Max to Angel. _If she's under an illusion, then snap her OUT OF IT!! _

_I can't, Fang! Someone blocked me! I can't--I can't read Max anymore!! _Angel shouted as she looked at me with desperate eyes.

"Fang!!" Max shouted again. "Come _out_!!"

"Max, we're right here!!" I shouted as I stood in front of her. "Max, someone's got you under a spell!! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" I screamed.

"Damn you, Voice! Why didn't you show up sooner!? You mind telling me how long I've been knocked out…What the flock!! What do you mean I've only been knocked out for a few minutes!? It's nighttime!!" Max started shouting to no one.

I started shaking her shoulders. "MAX!? YOU'RE IN A FREAKING ILLUSION!! WAKE UP!!!!!!" I started screaming.

"…_Voice…_Tell me…what's going…on…now…" I heard Max hiss out. Her eyes started twitching and she looked so scared…

"MAX! LISTEN TO ME!!" I hollered, as she grew unnaturally still.

"NO!!!!" she screamed, as she ran ahead with tears and bloodlust in her eyes…But who was she running to in the first place?

Max looked anxiously up at the sky and shouted, "I CAN DO THAT, TOO!!"

I had a feeling she was gonna fly off again…I put my hand on her shoulder and spun her to face me.

"Sorry, Max. But this is for your own good," I said as I raised my hand, ready to knock her unconscious.

All of a sudden, Max's Right Foot of Death flew up and hit me in the spot-that-shall-not-be-named! _No wonder it's called the Right Foot of Death!! _I shouted. I coughed and wheezed as I fell to my knees.

"Oh, no, you DON'T!" I heard Max shout, as she extended her wings and flew into the sky.

"Chase after her!!" I shouted to the Flock, with a cough.

"Come on!" I heard Iggy shout, as he jumped into the sky with 3 other bird-kids. Strangely, I heard them come to a sudden stop.

_Oh, perfect! Now, what!? _I shouted, as I bravely got up. I swear, the color drained from my face for a solid minute.

Iggy and the others had come to a stop because a storm was coming…A storm full of thousands…and thousands…and thousands…of M-Geeks. Max had already disappeared among them.

_Damn it…_I thought to myself, as I extended my dark wings.

"We're getting through them, one way or the other!!" I shouted, as I flew towards the unbeatable army.

_Just hang on, Max…I hope we're not too late.

* * *

_

**A/N: Ha, ha! Fang got hit in the crotch by Max's Right Foot of Death! XD**

**I'm not really all that great at updating so if I forget to update, remind me please! **

**R & R people. R & R.**


End file.
